Diamond in the Rough (100th Anniversary Revision)
by LaCorelli
Summary: In honor of Zorro's 100th Anniversary, a revised and expanded version of Diamond in the Rough in which Zorro has to face some unexpected consequences of his adventure at Devil's Fortress. One Shot. NWZ.


**Disclaimer:** _Zorro_, of course, was the creation of Johnston McCulley, first published 100 years ago on August 9, 1919. New World _Zorro_ belongs to ZPI (I think). "Devil's Fortress" which is referenced in this story was written by Robert L McCullough. The sword master from Mexico City, Pedro Diamante (named after the inimitable Peter Diamond), was first mentioned in the episode "Whereabouts" written by Jim Wells and again in the episode "As Ye Sow" written by Robert L McCullough and Philip John Taylor.

**Author's Notes:** I have been having a very hard time with writing of late, so although I wanted to write for the 100th anniversary challenge, the best I could do was this revision of my entry to the Death in the Pueblo Challenge which is the closest I've ever gotten to writing a proper Zorro adventure. This version has been polished up a bit and has new opening and closing scenes in order to incorporate the required elements of the challenge, which you can find in the endnotes.

So even if you've read the original version, you'll find a few new things along the way, and hopefully a smoother text as well. And as always, I couldn't have done this without the help of Ghetto Outlaw.

Happy Centennial, Zorro!

**Diamond in the Rough**

(100th Anniversary Edition)

_Fortaleza del Diablo_

Santos Romero had been a prisoner in the fortress for ten months when the great jailbreak happened. He'd been biding his time, looking for an opportunity, and now it was handed to him almost as a gift. He heard some prisoners shouting about Zorro, that Zorro was freeing them. It hardly mattered to him who had done it, just that it had been done. Some blue coated lancer had unlocked the door, running off before Santos could show him just what he thought of Spanish soldiers regardless of their mad behavior.

Santos wasted no more time before rushing out of the opened cell leaving behind the old blind prisoner who called out asking what was happening. Someone else could deal with the man who always claimed that he had done nothing, that he had only been caught with some revolutionaries, that he'd always been loyal to Spain.

_Pah_, thought Santos, if the old man had not been already blind or if Santos had not been wanting to look harmless to his jailers, he would have put the old one out of his misery two days after being thrown into that cell. Such a cringing, cowardly fool, still trying to lick the boots of the tyrants who kicked him in the face.

Soon he merged with the crowd of prisoners and guards fighting, and took the opportunity to snatch up a fallen sword to cut his way through the crowd. Unlike the other escaping prisoners, Santos had a plan to get out. Oh, he'd learned all he could about Devil's Fortress well before the Spanish pigs had caught him, though it had been because he'd wanted to break into the prison rather than out of it in order to topple the symbol of Spanish oppression. He had never expected to be thrown inside instead of executed if captured. But now that preparation and his captors lack of conviction would serve him well now.

It wasn't hard to find the place where the passage he wanted to use was located. There was a noticeable crack in the wall where someone had not properly closed it. So he wasn't the only one to know about it. It didn't matter as whoever left by it would most likely be running as far and as fast as they could. Or if not, he smiled wickedly as he tightened his grip on the sword, it wouldn't matter to them long. He eased the passage open and had hardly set foot into the outer hall when he heard running footsteps heading his way and saw two guards coming in his direction. Reflexively, he ducked into the passage way, closing it firmly behind him.

For a moment, he was certain he had been seen and fully expected the men to begin pounding and clawing at the wall in an effort to get at him. Surprisingly, they hovered near him for several moments, arguing among themselves. One insisted they must do their duty and stop as many of the prisoners from escaping as possible while another countered that they were outnumbered and the situation was beyond any hope of being brought back under control and they need only find an out of the way place until things settled down.

The argument between duty and honor versus practicality and survival raged for several more moments. Romero tightened his grip on his sword. There were only two of them, and he was sure he could take them easily. However, as he was preparing to rush his prey, they ran off, still bickering. He stepped back out just in time to see them disappear around a far corner. He smiled wryly to himself. It had been a close call, but he could not help feeling disappointed at the missed opportunity of cutting down a couple of government puppets. _It's all right_, he told himself. _I will have more chances; there is plenty of blood waiting to be shed. _

~Z~Z~Z~

_Pueblo de los Angeles two months later_

"Don Diego," Mendoza exclaimed as the tall man entered the crowded tavern in the first time in just over two weeks. "It's good to see you back. Will you join me for lunch?"

Diego, knowing full well that that was a hint to buy the good sergeant his lunch, acquiesced with a smile as he sat. "I will, but isn't this a bit on the late side for you, Sergeant?"

Mendoza frowned. "It's the new alca— I mean comandante. He's been having us practice maneuvers all morning. I'm lucky to get lunch at all. He threatened to make us eat in the cuartel."

"Now, sergeant," Victoria said, coming up with a pitcher of lemonade and a couple of glasses for Diego and Mendoza, "that was just in the beginning, and he's just staggering the times when you can eat." She looked around. "And I'm grateful, as with the extra men, you're already pushing me to the limits. I'm afraid, Diego, it's either albondigas soup or tamales at the moment."

"Albondigas soup would be fine," Diego said. "Yours is the best. I missed it while I was gone."

"And we missed you, Don Diego, especially with everything that's been happening," Victoria said with a warm and friendly smile, which was just a bit too short of the passion she reserved for Zorro to make him entirely happy.

It was moments like this that made him hate his dual identity, but Diego returned her smile and said, "I'll admit I was surprised to see all the activity today. All I'd heard before I left was a rumor about a new man and troops. And though I've heard that my father is taking on some duties as alcalde, I haven't yet seen the comandante and don't even know as much as the man's name yet."

Victoria spoke first. "Well, his name is Ricardo Diamante..."

"Diamante?" Diego asked. "Any relation to Pedro Diamante, the Mexican sword master?"

"His nephew," Mendoza answered. "And he's supposed to be his uncle's best pupil. At least that's what his men say. He doesn't talk much about that or really anything that doesn't have to do with his assignment here."

"And what would that be?" Diego prompted.

"They've captured Santos Romero," Mendoza said. "He's one of the men who escaped from Devil's Fortress..." His voice trailed off as he looked uncomfortable, probably remembering his own part in the mass escape at the infamous prison. "Anyway, he'd made it to San Luis Rey before they caught him, and they're transporting him to Monterey."

"Why? And why by land and not sea?" Diego asked curiously.

Mendoza shrugged and took a sip from his glass. "They don't tell us these things, except I think they're trying to make an example of him. He was the most dangerous escapee."

Diego forced himself not to wince, knowing full well that he'd been the one to come up with the plan to release the prisoners in order to facilitate their escape from Devil's Fortress when things had gone bad. It was his responsibility even if he hadn't been the one to actually unlock the doors, and he was ashamed to remember that he had given little thought to the men he had released and whether or not they had been imprisoned justly or unjustly. Personally, he had tried to push the whole debacle from his mind though it was one that haunted his nightmares.

What was supposed to be a simple mission of mercy to obtain clemency for Victoria's previously presumed dead father had ended with the death of the comandante's daughter and Luis Ramone, Los Angeles' all too unjust alcalde, who had fallen from the heights when he had released his hold on the parapet to snatch off Zorro's mask. Diego would never forget the look on his face as he fell nor his last words. The only comfort that he had taken beyond their safe escape was that Victoria and her brother Ramón had managed to see and speak with their father before he died. He was amazed that Mendoza could speak of it so casually, but then perhaps the good sergeant found it easier to deal with the memories of poor decisions after serving men like Luis Ramone.

Victoria took that moment to head back to the kitchen to get their lunches, and Diego took the opportunity to look around at the crowd in the tavern. Beyond the new soldiers, who seemed far more disciplined and professional than the local lancers, there seemed to be a few travelers: a couple of caballeros quietly talking, a woman in what looked like well worn mourning clothes chatting with Sepulveda of all people, and a few scattered vaqueros throwing back drinks. Just as Victoria returned with their lunches, the door to the tavern opened and in walked the man who could only be Captain Diamante.

While trying to appear casual, Diego gave him an appraising glance: tall (not quite Diego's height but within a few inches), dark hair (well-kept but not ostentatiously so), grey eyes (busily doing their own appraisal of the room), lean build and fluid motion (Diego suspected he was probably as good with a sword as his heritage indicated), uniform (well-worn but clean, rank clearly visible but no displays of medals), and the sword at his side (not ostentatious, no ornamentation on the hilt, a working weapon— though Diego would have to see the blade, he suspected Toledo steel, a gift from his uncle perhaps).

After a quick look around, Captain Diamante fixed his gaze on Diego and approached the table. "Don Diego de la Vega?" he asked.

"Sí," Diego replied, rising from the table.

"Good. Your father described you to me. I'm Ricardo Diamante, temporary comandante of the cuartel here."

"A pleasure to meet you, sir," Diego said. "I was surprised when I heard my father would be taking on the role of alcalde while you were here. The comandante usually fills both roles."

Captain Diamante raised an eyebrow. "So I've heard, but the fact is, the alcalde is meant to be a civilian rather than military position, and my job is to prepare the lancers here for one special assignment before I return to the presidio of San Diego. And it is in relation to that matter that I've come looking for you."

"Well, here I am," Diego said. "What is it you wish?"

"It's about the newspaper," Diamante said. "The governor's wanting a story about the capture of Santos Romero to appear in all the papers along the way, and since you're the man in charge, I felt it best to wait for your return. I prefer not to try to coopt the press unless well... pressed." He gave a small lopsided grin.

"Then it seems I've returned in time," Diego said brightly. "Is this a rush job, or do I have a day or two to get a proper special edition out?"

Diamante looked thoughtful. "There's no need to rush it. Within the week is fast enough. If you like, I can leave the information in the newspaper office for you."

"Yes, thank you," Diego said, then glancing back at the table. "Would you care to join us for lunch?"

Diamante's gaze flickered to an uncomfortable looking Mendoza before returning to Diego. "I've already eaten, but thank you. I only came here to speak with you, and now I'll let you return to your meal, while I return to work. Good day, Don Diego." With that, he turned and left the tavern.

Diego returned to the table. "So that is the man. He seems very focused."

"Oh, sí, Don Diego," Mendoza said, before taking a gulp of lemonade. "He's keeping us very busy."

"He does keep very much to himself," Victoria added. "Even when he eats here, he prefers to sit alone near the back. However, he does seem to be a good sort of man, even if he's brusque. A definite improvement over Luis Ramone. A pity he's not here for long."

"He seems to have impressed you," Diego said, annoyed with a twinge of... not jealousy but something akin to it. It made no sense; it was not as if Victoria were swooning over the man or vice versa.

"Considering what we had, it wouldn't take much," Victoria said. "Besides, it's unusual to see a man who isn't interested in bragging about what he can do and just gets on with the job." She glanced at Mendoza without any malice.

Diego was struck with the thought that if their next alcalde was honest as Diamante appeared to be then Zorro would be able to retire, and then he could... what? Tell Victoria the truth? Hope for the best? What would that be? At this moment he knew a public revelation of Zorro's identity would be disastrous. He could put away the mask, but the authorities would not be inclined to just forgive and forget some of his deeds no matter how well-meaning. Maybe that was what was eating at him, that Zorro's day might be over for good, yet he had no idea how to untangle his personal difficulties.

"He does seem to be a good sort of man," Diego managed to say, as he started on his soup. "It's a pity he's only here temporarily. Do you know how for how long, Sergeant?"

Mendoza looked up from his plate of tamales. "No, Don Diego. But maybe another week or two. He says he's determined to see some improvement before he goes."

"But it's about the prisoner being transported," Diego said. "I gather they're trying to keep the schedule unpredictable." _While at the same time letting everyone know that they've got him and are showing him off pueblo to pueblo. Will we ever get a government that makes sense?_

"Oh, sí," Mendoza said, then lowering his voice. "And confidentially since Romero comes from near Buenaventura, they're most worried about something happening on this leg of the journey. After all, we don't really know how many people were with him before he was captured, and you know our garrison is small in comparison to others. Even with the men the Captain has brought."

_That was true. Ironically, Ramone's tendency to embezzlement had also kept the staffing low. And even more men decided that the army wasn't right for them after having to deal with Zorro more than once._

"That is reason for concern," Diego said, thoughtfully. _And a reason for Zorro to ride out and check the spots where an ambush is most likely because unless Romero had a large group of followers, they'd need cunning to overpower the troops escorting him as well as evading the patrols Diamante has no doubt set up._

~Z~Z~Z~

Having finished his lunch, Diego walked over to the newspaper office. Jorge and Domingo Garcia were usually pretty good about gathering together the new items people brought in whenever he was gone. He looked over the papers on the desk. Aside from the arrival of Captain Diamante and his men, there didn't seem to be anything particularly of importance going on in the pueblo. There had been a slight increase in travelers, but they hadn't brought any news of note, nor did they seem to have been notable either.

As he contemplated the dearth of news items, Diego was not surprised to see Captain Diamante enter the office carrying some papers which he placed on the desk.

"As I saw you leaving the tavern," Diamante explained, "I decided not to wait. The governor is rather eager about this."

"If you'd like to wait a minute so we can discuss this, please take a seat," Diego said, as he looked over the papers.

Diamante sat without a word, waiting patiently until Diego finished his perusal.

Diego cleared his throat. "This may seem an odd question, Captain Diamante," he said, "but I feel it's my responsibility to ask. How true is this information?"

Tilting his head to one side, Diamante looked at him for a minute in silent appraisal. "No," he finally said. "I don't think it's an odd question to come from a man who has a reputation for publishing an honest paper. And I am not unaware that the government sometimes likes to... exaggerate information for its own purposes. However, as far as I am aware, this is all true. Santos Romero was not merely a revolutionary but a fanatic. He and his men _were_ responsible for attacking and razing a number of haciendas, killing everyone within— men, women, and children—for the crime of supporting or being the oppressors of the poor. Not that he would spare the poor himself if they were unfortunate enough to be in his path. His being held at Devil's Fortress was more of a political statement and a showing of what was obviously overconfidence at its ability to hold prisoners indefinitely. He was part of the mass escape, and when recaptured, he made no bones about the fact that he was the man responsible for killing Manolo de la Fuente, the comandante of the prison. I know the report left out the details of _that_ little exploit." Diamante leaned forward ever so slightly. "Do you really want to know what he did?"

Diego swallowed. No, he didn't want to know. He felt responsible enough as it was. He shook his head slightly. Had he still been in the vicinity when the man he'd defeated had been killed?

"And he threatened to kill the governor and all his family as a statement about the crimes of the government, which is why he was heading north," Diamante said. "Off the record, I believe the man should have been killed instead of taken," he stated matter-of-factly, "and if they were so determined to take him to Monterey, they should have gone by sea. We never did find out how many of his people survived his capture in the first place."

"And that's the reason you're here. To provide further protection along the way," Diego said.

"Yes, one of many," Diamante said. "Los Angeles is considered a prime danger spot because of your current lack of leadership and, of course, your masked vigilante Zorro."

"Zorro?" Diego exclaimed.

"Naturally," Diamante said. "He is the one most responsible for Romero's escape." He looked Diego in the eyes. "I know that he's considered a hero of the people, a defender of the poor, but then so was Romero in certain quarters, so perhaps you can understand if I distrust the man and consider him a potential threat."

Diego kept his face neutral. "Under the circumstances, it makes sense." He slid the papers to one side. "So what can you tell me about yourself? I know the people of our pueblo are curious about you, even if you're only here for a short time. You've made quite an impression."

"Really?" Diamante asked. He seemed genuinely surprised. "I don't believe I've done anything out of the ordinary. I'm here on an assignment, and when it's done, my men and I are bound back to San Diego. I hardly think there's anything interesting in a man doing his duty."

"Well, it has been something of a rarity in Los Angeles until now."

"A pity," Diamante said. "But in that case, I hope your next commander does his job better than the last." He stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll leave you to your business."

Diego stood up as well and crossed around the desk. "It has been a pleasure," he said, holding out his hand.

Diamante shook it and turned to go. Before Diamante reached the door, Diego saw something white on the floor and reached to pick it up. It was a lace handkerchief, beautifully embroidered on the edges, a very unexpected item for such a plain-spoken military man. "Sir, I believe you dropped this."

Turning back, Diamante looked slightly chagrined and took it from Diego with an embarrassed smile. "Thank you. I don't think my wife would forgive me if I lost that. She says it's a token of good luck and a reminder that she's thinking of me." He placed it securely in one of his pockets. "And of course, it's to remind me to think of her..." His voice softened. "As if I need a reminder."

Diego smiled in return; it was the first true glimpse that he'd gotten of the man behind the uniform, and he found it enlightening. "Ah, now I understand your eagerness to complete your assignment and return home."

He watched as Diamante deliberately returned to the reserved manner of earlier. "Yes. Well... I must get back to my work. Good day." He turned and left without another word.

~Z~Z~Z~

Diego and Felipe entered the cave. Diego had asked the young man about how he'd spent his time while he'd been gone. After admitting that he'd been exercising Toronado more than he had studying, Felipe had signed that he'd also spent time in town trying to get the news about the new comandante and what he was there for but had not really heard anything more than Diego had.

"Yes," Diego said, "he's far different from Luis Ramone. Very closed-mouthed. I get the impression that he will only speak to a purpose, and only let his men know what they must, when they must. Mendoza wasn't all that helpful." Diego pulled out a map. "I'm a bit concerned about what I've heard about Santos Romero."

Felipe made some signs.

Diego sighed. "Of course, I feel responsible. I still don't know if there was a better way to get out of Devil's Fortress, but it was the one with the greatest likelihood of success. And I didn't think about the fact that it wasn't just men like Victoria's father who'd been imprisoned there. I defeated de la Fuente and then left him to be murdered by escaped prisoners. He was a foul man, but he deserved to be disgraced not killed." Going over to the desk, Diego pulled out a map of the Los Angeles area. "Diamante's presence leads me to believe that they have more than just a suspicion that an attempt will be made to free Romero."

Felipe asked what he suspected.

"I'm not sure. I don't think there could be that large a number. They'd draw too much attention, and the captain doesn't appear to be a fool. This would be more likely to be an ambush." He looked at the map. "From what little I gathered from Mendoza, it appears they expect an attempt to happen north of Los Angeles. Not unreasonable as there are several places where an ambush would take very few men. However, I suspect that the extra men here are meant to accompany the prisoner north once he reaches here, so that it would be more prudent to attack the caravan south of Los Angeles. I know of a spot that doesn't appear that treacherous but would be an ideal location for an ambush. Far enough away from the pueblo not to draw attention and not likely to be thought of by the lancers or a man unfamiliar with the territory."

Felipe looked at the map and then made a _Z_ in the air.

"Yes, I think Zorro is going to take a look and see if there's any kind of activity in the vicinity, as I suspect that Romero is going to be passing through sooner rather than later."

~Z~Z~Z~

Ricardo Diamante and a small patrol left the pueblo shortly after dawn. With the prisoner convoy scheduled to arrive in Los Angeles in two days' time, he'd been spending his time going over local maps, and he'd been questioning the Los Angeles lancers about possible ambush sites. He had been appalled by the lack of knowledge they had shown over the local terrain as well as their lack of discipline and general ineptitude, though he had a suspicion that much of it had to do with the lack of respect they had felt for their previous commander, who by reputation was a greedy social climber who misappropriated funds for his own use yet somehow managed to keep his position. His death at Devil's Fortress seemed generally unmourned in the pueblo, and Diamante couldn't help but wonder if Zorro had taken advantage of the chaos at Devil's Fortress to make sure of his enemy's end.

He had mixed feelings about the legendary bandit. So many contradictory tales. He was a hero; he was a villain. He served the people; he exploited them. Until the debacle at Devil's Fortress, Diamante had been more inclined to think he was a misguided vigilante, but what happened at Devil's Fortress couldn't be dismissed so simply. Zorro had become more than a localized problem; he'd struck directly against the Spanish government, and that's not something that could be pardoned; at least as long as California remained under Spanish rule which might not be that longer, Diamante reflected ruefully. Nevertheless, right now, Diamante knew his duty, and if Zorro crossed his path, he would do his best to take him into custody.

Once he and his men were a distance south of Los Angeles, he had them spread out in a general patrol. Though he knew it was unwise, he rode ahead alone, determined to scout the area, as there was one section that had struck him on his way up to Los Angeles, but which he had neglected to examine, as he'd been too focused on his orders to see that the route north of Los Angeles was safe. He disliked sloppiness especially in himself. What was there about this place that tended to make soldiers lazy?

He would be glad to finish this assignment and return home to San Diego. His wife was expecting again, and he hated being away from her. However, that didn't mean he intended to neglect his duty. As he rode, he spotted what looked like a rider ahead. Coming to a stop and pulling out a pocket spyglass, Diamante extended it and focused on the rider. It took him a moment to properly make out the figure and even then he could not be sure, though from the unrelieved black of the figure, he suspected that he may have spotted the elusive Zorro.

Exercising greater caution, he headed in the direction of the rider. He might not be as familiar with the terrain, but he did know how to track and move quietly. However, if this was Zorro, he'd have to use all his skills, as the man was notoriously difficult to catch. Still, for the man to be out here this early in the day, he had to have some purpose for this journey.

Following the trail, Diamante finally got to a point where he dismounted his horse and began creeping towards the spot where he believed the masked man was. What he discovered disturbed him greatly. He saw the masked man crouching on the ground near the road. He was brushing the sand over what appeared to be a keg of gunpowder. It seems that Diamante's fears of ambush were well founded. Quietly he pulled his pistol from his belt and started towards the masked man. At the last minute, Zorro seemed to hear him and rising turned to face him.

"Zorro," Diamante said, holding his pistol steady. "I cannot say how disappointed I am to meet you under these circumstances."

"I do hate to disappoint, Captain..." Zorro trailed off.

"Diamante," he replied, watching the man warily. "Currently in command of the cuartel of Los Angeles."

"Oh, yes. I have heard a little of you," Zorro replied.

"I'm afraid I have heard too much of you," the captain said. "Though I had hoped some was not true."

"Whatever you think I'm doing here, you are mistaken, sir," Zorro said. "I uncovered rather than planted this."

"I wish I could believe you. But it's too risky."

"I never intended to release Santos Romero."

"Now or at Devil's Fortress, Zorro?" Diamante asked.

"Both," Zorro responded.

"I see," Diamante said. "Nevertheless, whatever your intentions, you have committed crimes against the Spanish crown, and it is my duty to arrest you. Now if you would surrender peacefully." The pistol remained steady on him.

"I'm afraid that I must decline," Zorro said calmly just before he threw sand in Diamante's face.

Diamante cursed his carelessness in not making sure that the man's hands were empty. He was only distracted a moment, but it was long enough for Zorro to grab Diamante's gun hand and press it down before it went off. Both men started when they realized that the bullet hit the earth only inches from the gunpowder barrel.

Shoving the now empty pistol into his belt, Diamante reached for his sword and Zorro followed suit.

"Captain, I do not want to fight you," Zorro said, sword at the ready.

"Nor do I want to fight you, Señor Zorro," Diamante said. "But I will do my duty."

Zorro shrugged and raised his saber in a salute which Diamante returned, followed immediately by an attack. He preferred aggressive openings, especially when he was facing an opponent of highly reputed skill, and Zorro was an impressive swordsman, lithe and confident, with tight controlled movements, and clearly testing his opponent's ability. Diamante had to use all his skill to keep from being turned towards the sun, and he had the distinct impression that his opponent was not putting out his best efforts. And if that was true, he'd have to find a way to turn his own weakness into an advantage.

"I'm impressed, Captain," Zorro said as he maneuvered up the hill. "Your uncle trained you well."

"He had two methods of training," Diamante said. "The gentleman's way and the survivor's way. You can imagine which one I chose to learn." He lunged as Zorro twisted around switching sword hands as he moved. "You seem to have trained in a similar school."

"You might say that," Zorro said, as he took to the higher ground. "And while I find this fight of ours invigorating, I must point out again that I'm not the one who planted that explosive which means there is another villain out there."

"So you keep saying," Diamante said. "Am I really to trust the masked man who wreaked havoc at Devil's Fortress? You left a number of dead men behind, including your own alcalde."

"His death was an accident," Zorro said seriously.

"An accident you apparently witnessed; was it an accident like your release of Romero? Are you really so _accident _prone?"

"If I could change what happened, I would," Zorro said. "And I'm afraid if you can't trust me now, there will be more consequences."

"What?" Diamante took a couple of steps back but kept his blade at the ready.

"To be honest I'm not sure, but I think it will involve the men moving our way at the moment," Zorro said, indicating the direction behind him.

Diamante didn't immediately turn around, nor did he ignore Zorro's statement as he worked his way around into a position where he could look while still keeping an eye on Zorro, who appeared to be keeping his distance.

"Not your men, I take it," Zorro said without taking his eyes from Diamante.

By the groupings, he could tell that they weren't his men. "Yours?"

"I don't have men," Zorro said. "I work alone."

"Not quite alone," Diamante said. "There are rumors."

"Unsubstantiated," Zorro said. "But these are not mine, and if it's what I suspect, it would be wiser if we worked with rather than against each other." He glanced around. "I don't think you've much time to make a choice."

Diamante's eyes focused on the figures in the distance then switched back to Zorro. After a long moment, he sheathed his sword and said, "Very well, I'll take a chance. Considering the numbers, I'd say you are not the most pressing risk at the moment."

"So, you are choosing to trust me?"

Diamante's eyes narrowed slightly. "Under the circumstances, yes. I can only hope my faith is not misplaced."

"As I said, Captain," Zorro smiled, "I do hate to disappoint."

Both men moved behind the hill line, finding a spot where they could observe without being seen, taking turns watching before and behind, both wary of each other. Diamante pulled out his spy glass and handed it to Zorro. He preferred to be the one with his hands free.

"I count seven in sight. Too many for a scouting mission," Zorro said. "And it's unlikely they're a bunch of vaqueros out for a morning ride. I know the area around here."

"But it's too soon for an ambush," Diamante said. "Unless..." He had a sudden dark realization. There had been talk of speeding up the transportation at some points, with a messenger sent ahead to alert the next man along the line. He had thought it as bad an idea as this entire ostentatious parade. Romero should have been executed for his crimes both times, not given yet another opportunity to escape and cause the deaths of more innocents.

"What?" Zorro's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Unless Santos Romero is coming through sooner than I thought, and I didn't receive the message." Diamante would be willing to bet a year's pay that there was a dead messenger somewhere between Los Angeles and San Juan Capistrano.

Zorro looked again. "Did you come alone?"

"No, but none of them are near enough at this point," he said. They would come looking for him if he didn't meet them back at their rendezvous point, but that was some time away, and he had no idea how well prepared these men were, much less their purposes. But that gunpowder couldn't have been there long. They wouldn't risk water getting into it.

Another thought struck him. Seven men was a small number for an ambush even relying on gunpowder. He started looking around. He couldn't be sure but he thought he heard horses coming from behind them. And that cut him off from his own horse as well.

"So that sound wouldn't be your men," Zorro said.

"I doubt it," Diamante said grimly. "You know this area better. Where's a better vantage point? We're too close to the charge."

"At least, the one that we know about," Zorro corrected. "But you're right. Follow me."

He led the way up the slope to the east and around some large rocks to another hidden dip which gave them a chance to see who was coming.

"Where's your horse?" Zorro asked.

"Not where I could get to him without being seen," Diamante said. "What about yours?"

"The same," Zorro said. He peered around. "It looks like a larger group coming this way."

Diamante nodded. He wasn't sure what they should do. He couldn't even be sure that they had ill intent. It could be a coincidence though he doubted it. And despite his earlier doubts, he believed that Zorro wasn't involved in any plot to release Romero. It didn't clear him of his guilt at Devil's Fortress, but it did mean that for the moment, Diamante trusted Zorro not to betray him.

Soon he had the confirmation he needed when a group of three dismounted and made their way close to where he and Zorro were hiding. Diamante made to move but Zorro stopped him having realized where they were heading. Out of sight, they could hear the men speaking.

One asked, "Are you sure they'll be here this morning?"

"Oh, sí, Maite said it was in the message they took from the soldier. They thought they'd fool us by coming sooner. _Idiotas_," another said.

"How long now?" asked the third.

"Any time within the next two hours," the second said.

"That's cutting it close," the third said.

"Nacho didn't want us to draw attention to ourselves. Besides the big stuff was already set up. All we need is to be in position," the second said. "Now we just wait for the signal."

There was the sounds of motion and then silence. Diamante moved cautiously to try to get a look at the men while Zorro did the same. They had their backs to them and were leaning up against a hill. Silently the two men looked at each other. Zorro pointed to the two men on the near side and then himself and then the last man and Diamante. Slightly annoyed at Zorro but not willing to argue the point at the moment, Diamante nodded his head. Moving separately but silently, they made their way towards the men. Pulling his pistol from his belt, Diamante prepared himself to strike. He was a bit contemptuous about how little attention they were paying to their environment. When he was within range, he hit the man with the butt of his pistol. As the man fell, he saw Zorro bang the heads of the other two men together.

Looking around, Diamante saw and heard no one. Apparently they hadn't drawn any attention. It didn't take them long to disarm the men and tie them up with their own belts and gag them with their bandanas.

Moving the weapons out of sight of the bandits, Zorro spoke to Diamante in a whisper, "Three down, and an unknown number to go. Will you follow my lead?"

Diamante disliked yielding to the bandit, but his pride was not so fragile that he would insist on doing things his own way. There was no denying that Zorro was intimately familiar with the terrain and had more experience fighting against large groups of men than he did. He cursed himself for not having the forethought to have taken at least a few of his men with him. Had he, things would have gone differently. But, he was left with no viable alternative other than to put his trust in a masked stranger. He nodded.

He followed Zorro as the man took a circuitous route through the terrain, weaving through boulders, crawling through shrubs and tall grasses, moving quickly from one tree to another, seeming to know exactly where to move to keep out of sight. At one point they crawled up a slope to look down and see five men hiding against a hill that looked over the road. Diamante looked around. They should have lookouts checking back, but he didn't see anyone. Were they truly that arrogant and foolish? Wait, no, he saw a sixth man further back, his eyes taking in the area. They were fortunate in being in an area hidden by shadow and thus not readily visible. He looked to Zorro who's eyes seemed to have taken in everything his had, but was still scanning the entire area around him. In a sudden movement he grabbed Diamante's sleeve and whispered, "Behind us. In the sky."

Diamante looked back and saw a flock of birds rising into the sky. Curious.

"That's a signal of some kind," Zorro said softly.

A moment later there was a loud whistle from the watchman, confirming Zorro's supposition. _Damnation_, Diamante thought, _that can only be about the prison caravan. I don't have time to get to my men even if I could get away. _

"I'll take out the watchman, if you can maneuver in a position to be behind those men," the bandit said.

"I assume you have more of a plan than that," Diamante said.

"Yes, wait for the distraction and then pick your targets," Zorro said before moving off.

Diamante raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged and moved on. It was a challenge to find a way around that didn't leave him exposed to the road and whatever men might be there. He had to move more slowly than he liked and as he moved he managed to get a look at the road and saw men on the other side running what could only be a fuse from what was likely another buried barrel.

He wished he knew how close the convoy was. It had to be close, the men were focusing on the road as they worked. He eyed the fuses speculatively. If an explosion could be set off early... that would warn the soldiers on the road and signal his men, but he didn't know how much was buried or what else it could set off, though he assumed from how close the men were to the barrel and the haste with which they worked, it couldn't be that large, just enough for a good distraction. However, he had promised Zorro he would attack here, and in any case, he'd have better luck at the fuse on this side of the road if they dealt with the men. Glancing around, he couldn't see Zorro— or the lookout for that matter.

And then Zorro appeared, walking casually behind the men watching the road, one hand on the hilt of his sword, the other hidden behind his back.

"Ah, gentlemen," he said, "buenos días. If I might have a word."

The men turned and stared incredulously. Frozen for a moment at the sight of the famous bandit, before they recovered enough to aim their pistols at the man who faced them nonchalantly. Diamante quickly made his way behind them not wanting to miss his chance.

"Pistols are a very poor choice of weapon," Zorro said. "Such inaccurate and limited things. Now a whip..."

And with that, he brought his hand from behind his back, swung it over his head and snapped his whip back, striking the two men nearest across the face. Reflexively, they dropped their pistols. In their dazed state, they never saw Zorro's fist coming.

At the same time, Diamante delivered a swift kick to back of the knee of the largest of the remaining three men, who went down instantly. The other two spun to face him. Diamante struck at the closest one as Zorro's whip wound about the feet on the last one. With a hard pull, he was sent smashing face first into the ground.

"And the watchman?" Diamante asked.

"He's alive," Zorro shrugged, "but in for a rather nasty headache when he finally awakes."

"Hope he stays down," Diamante said, "since we're about to have a lot of company." He could hear the rumble of the convoy now, something he'd missed in his concentration on the fight. But that was probably also what was keeping the rest of the revolutionaries off their backs since they were needing to remain concealed for their ambush.

Diamante grabbed two pistols and headed for the road. He barely was aware of Zorro moving around him in the same direction. Reaching the top of the hill, he saw the lead horses of the caravan rounding a curve in the road and his head twisted to look across the road where he could spot a spark of flame traveling down the nearly invisible fuse. He raised one pistol and fired across the road, hoping against hope to hit the fuse, but at least wanting the shots to warn the riders what they were heading into.

As he fired, he saw Zorro moving into the middle of the road closer to the riders in order to draw their attention. He could see the horsemen slowing and signaling the wagon behind them when two explosions rocked the other side of the road, throwing debris and dust into the air. He could hear the sound of startled horses rearing and the clamor of the men. However, he couldn't see what had happened to Zorro as the cloud of dust covered the road way, and he started running towards the prison wagon. He cursed the fact that the wind was blowing directly in that direction and that it was difficult to see through the dust cloud. But he could see the shadowy figures of men in the smoke and not all were soldiers. He drew his sword as he heard the clash of steel before bringing out a handkerchief to cover his mouth and nose, protecting himself against the dust.

He almost stumbled into one of the soldiers and barely avoided taking his sword to the chest. Fortunately, it was a man who knew him, Lt. Montoya. "Captain Diamante!" he exclaimed. "How many men besides Zorro?"

"Possibly a dozen if not more, but ignore Zorro; he's not the threat right now," Diamante said. He kept moving on, hearing the lieutenant calling out orders to his men, and the sudden clashing of swords told him that the revolutionaries were having a fight on their hands. But his goal was to reach the prisoner.

His eyes stung from the dust cloud, as he drew close to the prison wagon. The horses were moving skittishly in their harnesses, but the brakes kept them from moving the wagon much. But as he maneuvered towards the back of the wagon, he saw what he'd feared. A soldier lay face down in front of the cage, the door was wide open, and a figure was jumping down from the back, shackles swinging from his hands.

_Damnation,_ Diamante thought, _someone smuggled keys into him. Heads are going to roll over this._ He ran towards Romero sword ready. As he reached him Romero swung the chains at him, forcing him to back up as the man snatched up the sword of the fallen soldier.

~Z~Z~Z~

Confused and frightened, young Manuel dropped to the ground and backed against one the wagon wheels. His shaking hands gripped his pistol tightly, trying to make out the uniforms of soldiers in the dusty cloud. Shots and angry yelling rang out from all directions. But in that moment, none of it was as loud as the sound of his mother's voice in his head.

She had begged him not to go, that his place was at home, that he was only fifteen and she didn't want to see him die the way his father had—following that fool brother of hers, Santos. But when his uncle's men rode up to the house and told him that he had been taken prisoner again and they needed another man to help free him, he didn't need any convincing.

Manuel had waited for a long time to take revenge on the soldiers who had killed his father, and here was his chance. His mother might be content scraping by day-to-day, being ground down by the Spaniards like all the other weaklings, but he wasn't. He was going to fight and show her that he was a man and not a boy.

But nothing was turning out the way he had imagined.

He squinted through the dust, trying to make out what was going on. Suddenly, a man, one of Santos's appeared out of the surrounding cloud. He was sprinting toward the carriage and came within a few feet of Manuel when there was a loud crack. A thick black cord wrapped around his neck and an instant later, he was yanked backwards, out of sight.

Another man, Velez, came crawling on hands and knees from beneath the carriage, right next to Manuel, who could see a Z slashed into the back of his coat. Velez was almost clear of it when he lurched forward, falling flat on his face. Frantically clawing at the ground to no avail, Velez disappeared, dragged back to the other side. A few seconds of incoherent babbling followed but was abruptly silenced as the carriage shuddered from an unseen impact.

"Madre de dios," Manuel muttered as, in his panic, he pointed his pistol in random directions.

Slowly, the noise about him grew more and more distant. Wary, he continued looking about, trying to identify the threat but still didn't dare move from where he was. A scream pierced the quiet, and another of Romero's revolutionaries went flying face first into the wagon's side, bounced off, and landed hard on the ground where he lay motionless.

The dust began to settle, and a breeze carried away the smoke. A lone, hazy shadow in the midst of it all became a man, dressed in black and wearing a mask. Manuel had heard of Zorro but never, not even in his wildest imagination, thought he would meet him face-to-face, especially not under circumstances like these.

Manuel willed himself to stand. He pointed his weapon at the dark figure. "Stay back, señor!" he squeaked, not sounding nearly as authoritative as he had hoped he would.

Zorro looked him up and down a couple of times with his steely eyes. "You should be more careful. If you don't know what you're doing with one of those," in a motion almost too quick to see, Zorro snatched the pistol away, "it could go off."

"What are you going to do with me?" Manuel asked timidly.

"This is no place for a young man." Zorro motioned with his head to one of the horses milling around in the distance. "Go home."

~Z~Z~Z~

"This is familiar, is it not?" Romero asked tauntingly as he circled the captain.

"Very," Diamante replied flatly. He moved in sync with Romero, keeping his eyes on him and his sword at the ready.

Romero feigned a swipe at Diamante's legs only to bring the chains swinging upward. The end of the shackles grazed his cheekbone. It wasn't hard enough to do any real damage, but it stung and sent him reeling back. Seizing his advantage, Romero charged with his sword out in front of him.

But Diamante was quick to recover. He parried, sidestepped, and slammed his fist hard into the side of Romero's head as he stumbled past. The blow would have knocked almost any other man unconscious, but Romero was a tough, seasoned fighter. Instead, he rolled with the hit and sprang back to his feet.

The two clashed swords, trading blows again and again. Romero lacked the grace and finesse of a master swordsman but more than made up for it in ferocity. He kept swinging and slashing as Diamante blocked and dodged. This was not elegant. It was combat in the purest sense and just what his uncle had trained him for.

Romero's eye was beginning to swell shut on the side where he had been hit. After another minute or so of fighting, sweat ran into Romero's good eye, forcing him to blink hard and momentarily blinding him. It was all the opening Diamante needed.

Diamante put all the force he could muster into striking his opponent's sword, knocking it to the side. In the next instant, he drove his heel into Romero's chest, sending him flying back into the carriage. He bounced off, dropping the sword. Diamante followed through by kicking it out of his reach.

"Get up."

"This will come to nothing, señor," Romero sneered as he slowly stood. "I may get locked up," he swung his chains at him, "but I'll get free. I always do." Again and again, Romero swung at him with increasing ferocity. "You'll end up just like all the other swine I've put out of their misery. And then, the streets will run red with the blood of my enemies."

Diamante's eyes narrowed in his focus as he dodged and deflected each blow. _Yes, I know_, he thought.

"Come on!" Romero roared. "Try to take me away! Do your duty!"

At that moment, Romero swung hard, overbalanced and left an opening that Diamante took. He lunged forward and thrust his blade directly into Romero's heart.

The outlaw staggered back off the blade. He gasped a few times before his legs gave way and he fell to his knees, and then face first to the ground and was still.

"I always do," Diamante said softly, approaching the body.

At that moment a pistol shot went off behind him striking the ground near his feet. Whirling around he saw Zorro wrenching a pistol from the hands of a woman, who turned on him angrily striking at him until he grabbed her in a firm grip.

"Traitor!" she screamed. "You should be helping _us_, not these pigs who oppress the people."

"Señora, I don't support _anyone_ who uses rhetoric as an excuse for their own crimes," Zorro said. They were standing next to the open door of the cell and Zorro adjusted his grip in order to grab the shackles and quickly locked her to the bars, while she screamed curses at them both.

Zorro whistled and then looked over at Diamante who returned the look coolly but said nothing. He could hear the approach of horses in the distance; however, Zorro's black horse appeared as if by magic. Leaping into the saddle, he raised his fingers in a salute before turning and riding off.

Moments later, Lt. Montoya stumbled around the corner of the wagon. "We've got them all now. Zorro even pointed out some men over that hill. And he fought like a demon. I don't understand it."

Diamante shook his head as he retrieved his wife's handkerchief from where he had dropped it during the fight. "I don't think we need to understand it; just be glad today he was on our side." He looked around at the many bodies unconscious or otherwise on the ground around them. "We've got more pressing matters to deal with."

~Z~Z~Z~

Many hours later, Diego de la Vega crossed the plaza to enter the alcalde's office.

Captain Diamante was leaning over the desk going over some papers. He looked up, an irritated expression on his face. "Yes?"

"Sorry, am I interrupting you?"

"Yes, but it hardly matters at the moment," he said, straightening up. "There's not much more I can do here. What do you need?"

"I'm here on behalf of the newspaper," Diego said. "I wanted to get the official story about the attack on the convoy and the death of Santos Romero."

"Official?" Diamante raised an eyebrow. "Are you having issues with the unofficial story that I'm sure you have already heard?"

"No," Diego said. "It seems fantastic enough. But I want to know the version I'll put in the paper."

Diamante stared at him for a moment before speaking. "I can't give you all the details. Suffice it to say that revolutionaries attacked the prison convoy with an explosion that caused more confusion than injury. During the fight that followed the revolutionaries were all either subdued or killed. Romero was a casualty of the fight. Frankly, that's all I can give you until a proper 'official' statement comes from Monterey."

"And Zorro?"

"What of him?"

"By all reports he was there."

"Yes, but officially, I have no comment about his presence."

"But unofficially?" Diego prompted.

Diamante sighed. "He was... helpful," he said. "I still cannot approve of his general actions, but he has my gratitude in this one instance. However, that is _very _unofficial." Diamante's voice was firm.

"I understand," Diego said. "So a final question for you, Captain."

"Yes," Diamante said.

"Now that your mission here is complete, is there any chance of you taking on Los Angeles as a permanent post?"

Diamante smiled a crooked smile. "Highly unlikely, Don Diego. I believe that there are more highly placed men vying for the position, and once these prisoners are delivered to Monterey— by ship, if such a thing is available— I will be returning to San Diego, provided, of course, that the governor does not take too much offense at the death of his prized catch."

"By ship?" Diego asked. "Wouldn't that be a bit cramped?"

Diamante looked grim. "The prisoners don't have to be comfortable, and neither do I nor my men." He rose from behind the desk and crossed with Diego to the door. "I hope you will forgive me for cutting this short, but there are some preparations to which I should attend before the day is over."

"In that event, I wish you well, Captain."

"And I you." Diamante proffered his hand, which Diego shook before turning to go.

He stepped out of the alcalde's office and paused for a moment. He looked toward the newspaper office then toward the tavern and back again. He considered going to the office to get started on the story of Romero's demise but he couldn't shake the thought of how things could have ended very differently. Things could always end differently. He knew that every time he rode as Zorro, he was flirting with danger and worse. Still, here he was, having survived another adventure. Again, he looked at the tavern and remembered the wistful look on Victoria's face as she had spoken of Zorro. _No_, he thought. _The newspaper will wait until tomorrow. I need to do something far more important. _

~Z~Z~Z~

After the last customer left for the day, Victoria barred the tavern door. It had been quite a day, though she, like the rest of the pueblo, had to hear about what happened second hand. She bemoaned the fact that she had not been able to see Zorro herself, just to know he was well and safe. She hadn't seen in him in person for so long she wondered if something were wrong. If he had been hurt... or forgotten about her. Oh, it was so frustrating to be in love with a man whose identity she didn't know. Yet still she felt selfish when she mentioned it to Diego earlier in the day. After all, Zorro was a hero who acted to protect the people. Could she really expect him to come to her after such an adventure as he had that day?

She sighed. That was the trouble. She never knew when she could expect to see him, did she? But perhaps soon...

Victoria entered the kitchen in order to douse the candles and bank the fire for the evening. As the curtain closed behind her, she froze as a rose dropped to the table in front of her. Looking up she saw the black clad form of Zorro in the upper window of the kitchen.

"Good evening, Señorita," he said as he jumped nimbly to the floor next to her, making less noise than a cat.

"Zorro," she said breathlessly. "I didn't expect to see you tonight. Not with all..." She stopped not sure what to say.

"It _has_ been a busy day, Señorita," he said. "But still..."

"I've missed you," she blurted out. "You've been gone for so long." She almost immediately looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed by her outburst. Zorro would probably disappear as quickly as he appeared.

However, he instead took her hand in his. "I am sorry for that. It's been difficult to know what the proper course is now that Ramone is gone. I have not forgotten my promise, but I am not sure how I can fulfill it. Not until I can be sure Zorro is no longer needed."

"I can wait," Victoria said.

"For a day that we don't know when it will come, if at all?" Zorro drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly and deliberately. "I've expected so much of your patience already and it puts me to shame. It...it's just...it's so unfair to you."

Victoria squared herself with him. She took both his hands in hers and looked intently into his eyes. "No, it's not fair. It's not fair to either of us. But that's the way it is. You are everything that is good and noble. I can wait. I _will _wait. I'll wait...for _you_."

"And I for you," he replied softly.

"But... for now, right now, we're both here." Victoria leaned toward him, inviting his kiss. Slowly, their lips met with a tender but passionate force. At length their lips parted and their eyes met. Zorro took the rose from the table and held it up between them. Victoria smiled as she took it from him. "It's beautiful," she said.

"Just like you," Zorro said as he returned her smile. "Except this rose will wilt and fade, but my heart for you never will."

"Nor mine for you. And neither will my hope that one day soon we might have a good alcalde, and we can finally live in peace. I'm not glad about what happened to Ramone but..."

"I know... I know. But until then..."

Victoria watched as he left as silently as he appeared. For a long, long while she watched the window as if she expected him to reappear. Finally, she looked back to the rose. "Yes. Until then."

The End

**End Notes:** So for the challenge. The required elements were: 1. Zorro uses his whip; 2. A sword fight; 3. A near miss from a bullet; 4. A wrongful imprisonment (though it's more mentioned in passing than anything); 5. A "Z" slashed into something. There was also a list of ten other options of which five needed to be chosen, and the five here are 2. A kiss; 3. A gift of a rose; 4. A near miss coming out of a secret passage (though here it's more going _into_ the passage); 5. Drinks with a sergeant (also more in passing); and 7. Sneaking into/out of jail.

Most of the elements were already in the story, so it was just a question of fitting in the rest.

And I am still working on the finale of _Love Has No Rhyme and No Reason_. I actually have the drafts of "Arrival," "Death & Taxes," and "Conundrum" completed. It's "Discovery" that I'm having a terrible time with. But hopefully that will be ready in not too much longer.


End file.
